The Phantom of Elm Street
by Freiness
Summary: Suppose Erik Destler met up with Freddy Krueger after Christine dumped him? What would ensue? Chaos? Hell? Slash...most likely. Contains slash! Don't like it...too bloody bad. Rated M for obivous reasons
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom of Elm Street

A Nightmare on Elm Street and Phantom of the Opera Crossover

A/N: Taking a break from the other slash fics I've been doing for the past year or so, I thought I'd look to see if anyone else had the bright idea to pair Freddy Krueger with Erik Destler. Shockingly, no one has (at least on this site), so I thought "what the hell, why not give this a shot". So here all of you lovely people are. I hope you enjoy! And this is NOT the Andrew Lloyd Webber "Phantom"; this is based off of Robert Englund's portrayal of Erik from the '80s.

WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH AND IS SET IN AU…..I OWN DIDDLEY-ASS-SQUAT!

Chapter 1: An Explanation

After Christine had "destroyed" _Don Juan Triumphant _Erik Destler awoke in his apartment with a massive headache and a bleeding face. He knew better than to try to put his hand on his face to stop the bleeding, so he headed towards his bedroom for the next best thing: a new face. "_But first,"_ he thought "_I need to stop this bleeding_." He found a clean towel, ran some warm water and after twenty minutes of gently cleaning off his face he was finally able to apply his new face. As Erik glanced at himself in the mirror, he decided that even though love and music are forever, Christine was not his love. With a heavy heart he sat down with a map and a pen and paper and began to write to realty agencies in the Midwest area of the United States. He had decided that either Indiana or Ohio would be a suitable choice to live, away from London and New York City. Somewhere he could start over and not think about Christine or the memories that came with her.

`A few weeks later Erik received a reply from a realtor in a town called Springwood, Ohio. Erik packed up his belongings into his Ford pickup truck and headed to Springwood to check out the address the realtor had told him to meet at: 1428 Elm Street.

A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUUNNN! What will happen if Erik moves into 1428 Elm? Who will he meet? Tune into Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Not Alone

**The Phantom of Elm Street**

Chapter 2: Not Alone

A/N: I don't own a bloody thing except my OC realtor and the twisted, sick and awesome idea known as this fic.

"Victoria this house is absolutely perfect." Erik Destler stated to his realtor as he came down from the second floor. "Two floors, a basement, an excellent kitchen, three bedrooms and two baths. Are you sure you only want $80,000 for it?" Victoria Adams simply smiled "Yes Mr. Destler, the house has been on the market for so long that the agency is ready to be rid of it. The only thing that has to have work done is the furnace in the basement. Other than that the house is perfect as you said." _'Thank God he's a bachelor, Freddy will have no use for the house if Mr. Destler is alone.'_ She thought. "Well, I'll meet you over at my office where you can sign the papers, and would you like to pay with cash or check?" "Cash Mrs. Adams." "Very well Mr. Destler, let's head on over to the office." As Victoria locked up the house, she felt a sense of dread at the thought of someone moving in 1428 Elm Street. _'I hope Mr. Destler can survive.'_

Three hours later Erik went back to the house and began to furnish it with his few belongings, when he completed the rather simple task, he sat down with his music equipment and started from scratch writing a new opera. He wrote and played until about four in the morning when he decided to finally crawl into bed.

**Elsewhere in the Dream World**

Freddy Krueger sat in his boiler room with his trophies of past kills when he felt something odd. Something he only felt when some poor unfortunate bastard and his bitch moved into 1428 Elm Street. Freddy cracked his knuckles and grabbed his glove, he chuckled as he thought '_Oh, the fun begins again. Those poor fuckers in Springwood still fear me, but the real fun comes with messing with the assholes in that house. I wonder what unfortunate moron moved in?' _Freddy stretched his burnt fingers in his glove reveling in the feeling of those beautiful blades on his fingers. "Well maybe I should go say hello" he laughed his maniacal laugh as he walked through his secret door to the master bedroom of the most god-forsaken house in the universe: 1428 Elm.

Back in the real world, Erik Destler was sound asleep in the master bedroom, tossing and turning from the nightmares he was having of Christine. He woke in a cold sweat and felt something odd, almost like someone was there in the room. "Christine? Is that you?" he called out. "So, Victoria didn't tell you about this house?" A voice responded from all around him. "Who are you?" Erik's voice was shaking, _'It's just a dream, I shouldn't be scared I'm the Opera Ghost for crying out loud!'_ "I'm your worst nightmare you fuck!" Before Erik could blink four very sharp knives appeared before his eyes. "Really? I've already been through a nightmare you asshole. Twice! What more could you do?" A burnt up man wearing a fedora and a red and green sweater appeared before him. "Honestly? You're just burnt? Please." Erik removed his false face and showed this stranger his horrendous real one. "Holy fuck! What in God's name happened to you?" the stranger was taken aback but he didn't run away. "I made a deal with the devil for people to love my music. In return, he took my face." The stranger was silent for a moment. "Son of a bitch, I thought I knew what hell was." "What happened to you?" Erik asked. "None of your damn business!" The stranger turned around and walked away, straight into a wall leaving Erik standing in the middle of his floor all out confused. _'Is this another dream?'_ He pinched himself, poked his face, and every other trick that worked to wake him up from a bad dream. Nothing worked so he figured all this was real, he climbed into bed and hoped he could fall asleep and try to figure who that guy was in the morning.

A/N: Chapter 2 = DONE! R&R all you lovely people! Sorry this is a little late, my fiancé and I went to meet Mr. Robert Englund himself at the Minneapolis Comic Con! Talk about a gentleman. See you all next time!


End file.
